


Taking a Break

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Daddy/Mommy/baby used as endearments), Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mostly nonsexual kink, Multi, Nursing, Praise Kink, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuri needs a break, and Yuuri is there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by the lovely pandazine, who has the dubious pleasure of marathon editing as I marathon write. 
> 
> As with all my fics, Yurio is eighteen or the age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

There’s a growled sound of rage from the other end of the rink, and Yuuri’s head snaps up, his eyes tracking his skating partner across the ice to the exit. Yuri slams the gate to the rink behind him, fumbling to take his skates off and making a commotion as he does. He gets like this sometimes, a little too frustrated and overwhelmed, but instead of storming off to the locker room the blond comes back to the gate. Seeing him hovering there, with his head bowed, Yuuri skates over, slipping covers on his skates as he steps out of the rink.

“Yuri?” he asks softly as the younger skater presses close, not quite touching Yuuri, who still can’t see the Russian skater’s face.

“Mommy,” Yuri whispers into the hair’s-breadth of space between them, sending a jolt down Yuuri’s spine. The blond is trembling, clenching and unclenching his hands into fists. “Mommy, I need-” he makes a noise of frustration, and Yuuri takes him into his arms, running a hand soothingly up and down his back. Yuri clenches his fists in the material of Yuuri’s jacket this time as the Japanese skater looks frantically about the empty rink.

“Okay,” Yuuri blurts, “Okay.” He pulls back just long enough to fumble his skates off and then rushes them to the empty changing room while Yuri chokes off angry sobs. He picks as secluded a corner as he can before taking off his jacket and throwing off his shirt. Yuri immediately latches on to his left nipple, suckling like he’s starving, hands curled into Yuuri’s back. Yuuri wraps one arm around him and cards the other through his short blond hair.

Yuri has soothed somewhat, no longer trembling with suppressed emotion, when Yuuri hears the footsteps. He shifts slightly, so his back shields Yuri from view, but relaxes when he recognizes Victor’s light steps.

“Did he need a break?” Victor asks softly as he moves to stand behind the blond, watching Yuri nurse.

“Yeah,” Yuuri replies, voice hitching in the middle as Yuri switches to his more sensitive right nipple and latches on.

Victor smiles approvingly. “Good boy,” he praises the blond, resting his hand between Yuri’s shoulder blades, “You did a good job, telling us when you needed a break.” 

Yuri grumbles around Yuuri’s nipple, suckling on it doggedly as the black-haired man pets him. 

“Mommy did a good job too, looking after his baby boy,” Victor comments, staring intensely at Yuuri, who shivers and looks away, his face on fire. The silver-haired man sighs, watching his lovers. “My loves are doing so well together,” he praises, removing his hand from Yuri’s shoulder blades to the boy’s chin, urging the blond up into a kiss with the black-haired man. 

They melt together slowly and softly, mouths warm against each other before Yuri drops back down to Yuuri’s left nipple, worrying at it with the faintest hint of his teeth. The dark-haired man jolts under him, whimpering, and Victor intervenes, removing the blond from their lover’s chest. “That’s enough for today, Yurio,” the older man says firmly, feeling the mood in the air shift from strictly comfort to something with more carnal undertones. “Time to get back on the ice.”

The blond goes with only a token grumble of protest, leaving his older lovers alone in the changing room. “You’re doing very well with him,” Victor remarks bluntly, eyeing the black-haired man. “Thank you for looking after him so well.”

Yuuri brings his shoulders in sheepishly. “A-ah, it’s not really-” he tries to protest, but Victor cuts him off.

“You look so lovely with our baby on your chest, Yuuri. It makes me want to fuck you,” the silver-haired man compliments, and although his tone is light he stares intently at Yuuri’s groin as he says it, watching the younger man’s cock fill in with the praise. Yuuri whimpers, cheeks going red.

“But, you should get back to skating,” Victor announces cheerfully, leaving his lover a little dumbfounded.

“Victor?” he asks in confusion as his coach shoves his shirt and jacket into his arms.

“Go on, you can’t have Yurio beating you,” the silver-haired man beams. Yuuri dazedly struggles his way back into his clothes and heads out of the locker room.

“Show me a little more of that eros,” Victor whispers against his ear as he passes, making him stumble his way out of the locker room.

Yuuri lets the chill of the rink soothe him and wonders what, exactly, he’s gotten himself into with these two.


End file.
